Memories
by ImagingThings
Summary: Allan A'dale thinks back on his memories! Spoilery for the entire series! And well... I don't own anything!My first story so please review!


He had many memories! Some nice, others not.

He remembered playing with his younger brother when their parents where still alive.

He remembered being caught poaching only to be helped by an unknown hooded man.

He remembered coming to Nottingham and soon after finding himself arrested and in the dungeons.

He remembered telling that one lie there proved more fateful than the rest.

He remembered being locked into the cell with the three other condemned men, realizing that the youngest couldn't be much older than 14.

He remembered hanging from the rope, for seconds later to be shot down by the very same man there had helped him in the wood.

He remembered jumping behind one of the men he had thought he was going to die together with.

He remembered when they found the abandoned baby in the woods.

He remembered going to the baby's mother to tell what had happened to her son.

He remembered a brave man dying.

He remembered tricking the guards at the mine into believing he had gotten Turk flu.

He remembered the race against time to get Little John to safety before the sheriff arrived.

He remembered sitting in the camp, feeling terribly sick, when Djaq the Saracen arrived and Will revealed her to be a woman.

He remembered when Djaq had taunted him with his fear of going to the castle.

He remembered seeing his brother again.

He remembered his anger with his brother when he'd gone to rob the only nobles besides Robin who'd cared about the poor. Really cared.

He remembered pleading with Robin to give his brother another chance.

He remembered learning that his brother was going to hang.

He remembered turning to where the sheriff was pointing and seeing the worst sight he'd ever seen.

He remembered Djaq comforting him.

He remembered going with John and Will to free Djaq.

He remembered deciding to go to Scarborough with Will when they thought the King was coming.

He remembered deciding to stay.

He remembered learning that Marian had died.

He remembered noticing her breathing and his slight annoyance when the others only believed it when Djaq said so.

He remembered bringing her to Knighton.

He remembered hiding from Sir Guy.

He remembered going to Nottingham to stop what they'd believed to be an assassin attempt against King Richard.

He remembered going back to the camp but slowly getting tired of the unsure life.

He remembered being caught by Gisborne.

He remembered the torture and the offer there came afterwards.

He remembered sneaking with the others into the sheriff's strong room.

He remembered trying to hold his best friend away from doing anything stupid.

He remembered telling Gisborne about the messenger.

He remembered realizing that his actions had been wrong.

He remembered trying to redeem himself.

He remembered pleading with Robin to give him a second chance.

He remembered becoming one of Guy's men.

He remembered fighting with Robin above a vessel of boiling water.

He remembered when Marian had put a dagger to his throat for giving away Robin's secrets.

He remembered being ordered to lead the soldiers to the camp.

He remembered the attack and his mad ride back with Gisborne behind him.

He remembered when Robin had come to kill him.

He remembered Marian saving his life.

He remembered being tasked with finding her.

He remembered their plan to make Gisborne believe she'd joined a convent.

He remembered having arrows pointing at him from both Robin and Marian's bows.

He remembered seeing Will caught and the harsh words the man had uttered.

He remembered the jester taking his key and his decision to let them get away.

He remembered when the sheriff had gone missing.

He remembered being tasked with going to the camp to recruit the band's help.

He remembered sitting in the camp, waiting for their return. Not feeling like a, rather unwelcome, guest but as if he was home.

He remembered asking Will about his chance to get back with the lads.

He remembered a handshake between friends.

He remembered running in front of the soldiers.

He remembered seeing Marian unmasked by Gisborne.

He remembered when he together with Gisborne came up with a plan to safe her life.

He remembered shooting the arrows down the scaffold.

He remembered hiding in the well, hoping the guards wouldn't notice the cape.

He remembered her hug when she thanked them for what they'd done for her.

That's why he, when learning of the newest plot to kill King Richard, finally made up his mind to where his loyalties lay.


End file.
